


Not Now

by omnisan



Series: Seraph's Saga [15]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Prompt 20: "You could talk about it, you know?"





	Not Now

"You could talk about it, you know?" 

The ship was dark, aside from a few luminescent objects in the room and Seraph's eyes. She was looking off in a random direction, not particularly focused on anything. It was nearly impossible to hear her question over the hum of the Derelict.

"'Bout what?" Drifter asked, though he had an inkling of an idea of what she was going to say. 

"The things that are on your mind. Your past. You don't have to carry all the weight on your own." 

"You've got enough to worry about," Drifter said. "You don't need to worry about my past too." 

Drifter knew she wasn't satisfied with that answer. He always pushed her away from talking about his past and other similar topics. He cared too much about her to want her deal with his own problems on top of her own and the city. When she shot down her offers to talk about the touchier topics, she always went quiet and never asked for more or pushed further. This time, it was different.

"I want to know. I can handle it." 

Drifter sighed. "Now is not the time to talk about it."

"Will there ever be?" 

"I'll tell you everything you want to know. Just not now." The Drifter kissed her forehead, "I promise."


End file.
